Four Leafed Clover
by Just call me Angels
Summary: [FF6]Good Luck? Or Bad Luck? Terra seems to think that Locke is just 'playing around' whenever he flirts with her, but will she ever figure out that those 'moves' could actually be REAL? Terra x Locke. And a surprise love triangle between SetxCelxEdg!


It's not my first (or only) Terra x Locke fanfic, but it's the first I've put on FF.net. Gah, I'm getting so lazy I almost scrapped this story (and a couple others), but I didn't. I'm glad I didn't because there isn't enough Terra and Locke appreciation out there. Beware though, it may take a while to update since like I said, I'm lazy. So If you want it to continue, you'll have to hound and nag me, otherwise it'll take like a month for me to do anything. X_x I had to push myself today to finish part one and upload it. 6 pages (Times New Roman, 10pt.; 7 pages @ Century Gothic, 8pt. Font) on MS word. Why can't I ever write short chapters? This is why I never get things done on time. u.u;; Rated PG-13 because of a few cuss words and slight sexual implications, but it's nothing horrible. Anyways, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer ~ Final Fantasy is a trademark of Sqauresoft® and its respective owners, which does not include me, unfortunately, otherwise I'd add much T/L love to it.

*******************

¤ 4 Leaf Clover ¤ 

The light was getting brighter now as Locke approached the entrance of the cave. He wiped the sweat dripping down from his forehead with his arm and grinned as he took a step out of the cave and onto some grass. His clothes were bloodstained and tattered, and as soon as he got into town he would have to replace his broken dirk, but hey, it was well worth it. He has just struck it big. The cave he just plundered was relatively unknown to everyone else, why he had practically discovered it! It was crawling with rare and powerful monsters, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. There were so many relics instead the cave that Locke had a field day. They were so abundant that he almost had a heart attack of joy. That wasn't all that either. Some of the monster corpses could prove to be valuable on the black market. Why, just a few Blue Dragon Scales would bring 5,000 gp, and he had almost 3 full bodies in his unusually large sack - intact no less! There was something else that bothered Locke though. He'd have to check with Edgar later, but he thought that the cave's walls were lined with silver. Surely this was the mother lode of all finds, and what luck he had to find it! Ah, the life of a treasure hunter. He started his way towards town when he noticed a four leafed clover at his heels. Locke to a deep breath, then bent over to pick it.

"So my little friend," he said to the plant, "Will you be bringing me more good luck today?"

He continued to talk to himself and praise himself as he walked to the closest town, South Figaro. It really had improved since one year ago, when he and his motley crew of friends saved the world from great evil that is known only by the name of Kefka. Just on the outskirts of town, Locke could make out a familiar figure. Slender, yet it still held great power. Just a tad bit shorter than him, but relatively tall compared to normal standards. Female; a gorgeous one at that. The wind kicked up and her green hair fluttered angelically, almost teasing him. Her crystal eyes searched around town for a bit before they fell onto him. Her expression went from a rather plain and normal one to that of a happy little girl. Terra lifted one of her arms and waved it furiously while screaming " LOCKE!" half way across town. So she was happy to see him, that was a pleasing thought. He returned the waving gesture and likewise, a scream that could be heard around town. They both laughed out loud before they finally walked together in a general direction. The local town folk were staring at them as if they had a few screws loose upstairs, - - feh, like either of them cared.

They spent the entire day together, doing a little of this, and a little of that. Locke really enjoyed her company. He had felt even more lonely ever since Rachel's death, and hadn't really seen anyone since after the death of the great evil that is known only by the name of Kefka. At 20 years old Terra had really turned into quite a looker. Even so, she was still the same Terra that Locke knew and admired, only a little more carefree and playful than before. He had just finished selling off what he ransacked from the cave for a whooping 35,946 gp, when he turned around and saw Terra looking intently at something. The light came through the stained glass and outlines her body in such a way that it almost seemed to make her glow faintly. He couldn't help but stare at the cute girl. Of course, there had been several times he stared at her before but somehow, he didn't know, but it was strange… different. She was charming. Not that it bothered him before, but now, she was charming _him_, and she didn't even know it.

And then it started. Just faintly, but he knew it was coming. He felt this before, just once, but it was so blissful that he etched it into his memory so he could never forget that feeling. Was he falling for Terra? They certainly did have their cute moments together, but that was before, when his heart was engulfed with guilt and thoughts of Rachel. Scratch that thought. Who was he kidding? Himself mostly, but he did feel that attraction towards her ever so slightly. Good thing it was just slightly, he'd be able to convince himself that he was just losing his mind before he fell in too deep. Maybe he was just getting old. He would be 30 in three short years, and that's half of his life down the drain. Terra was still young, and more vibrant than ever. She…wait a minute, why is he still on this train of thought? Bah, forget it all. Rachel was the only for him, now and forever.

"HELLO, LOCKE!" Terra said waving a hand in front of his face, "HEY!"

Locke snapped out of deep thought. His face was just an inch away from Terra's, who was looking up at him inquisitively. 

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He took a step back and was slightly startled. "Err, yeah, I'm fine." His facial expression eased as he brushed away a few strands of hair from his face. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry. All that treasure hunting took a lot out of me, why don't we go get something to eat?"

Terra nodded, brandishing her trademark smile. Locke jokingly bowed then extended and offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, which Terra just couldn't help but accept. As if he had just won some fabulous trophy, Locke puffed up with pride and strutted down the streets of South Figaro, leading Terra to one of it's finest cafés. Terra was quite amused and giggled as she followed along. Locke was always playful and it was hard _not_ to have a good time whenever he was around. They both sat down at one of the outdoor tables and began to search their menus for something to order. 

'Yep, definitely my lucky day,' Locke thought as he peeked over his menu to glance at the woman sitting across from him.

"My," Terra said teasingly while she glanced from one side of the menu to the other, "however did I get myself into such a mess? Imagine, going on a date with a thief!"

"Hey! That's TREASU-" =POP!= …. *drip* *dribble* ………

Locke looked sourly over at Terra who had loaded a nearby spoon with a piece of ice from her glass of water then shot it at him. The ice was now on the ground beside his foot but his face was still dripping slightly. Terra gazed at him innocently for a second or two before her lip started to quiver. She was trying so hard not to laugh but at times like these it was hard to suppress laughter. Her cheeks filled with air until finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She fell out of her chair and onto the ground, rolling around hysterically and chortling. Locke merely picked up an adjacent napkin and wiped his face. Terra's laughter subsided after three or four minute and she finally pulled herself back up to her chair.

"I'm sorry Locke, but I just could help it," she explained "Opportunity presented itself and I just had to take it."

"See if I ever take you out to eat again…" he mumbled.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy Locke" Terra said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah? Well fuddy-duddy this!" he yelled while slinging out a ketchup bottle. Locke was about to unsheathe a wrath of ketchup unlike any other on Terra when he was interrupted mid-air and attack by the waitress.

The waitress cleared her throat to catch their attention. "May I take your orders?"

Locke looked at the girl hesitantly out of the corner of his eye while ketchup slowly dripped from the bottle and plopped onto the table. Somehow, those things always did manage to defy gravity. And then, there was silence. Terra evaluated the situation and decided to speak up. She showed off her million dollar smile again and warmly answered the waitress.

"I'm not that really hungry, so I guess I'll just have a cup of coffee please. Cream and three sugars."

The waitress scribbled down Terra's order and then looked at Locke. "And what about you, sir?"

Locke promptly set the ketchup bottle down and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. 'Just act smooth,' he thought. "I'll have a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, on rye bread with a glass of ice tea."

"Very well then," the waitress replied, "Your orders will ready in a few minutes."

He sat back down in his chair as the waitress left and rested one elbow on the back of the seat.

"So," Terra started while staring at the rather large mass of ketchup, "You are going to clean that up, right?"

They both chuckled and Locke grabbed a hand full of napkins and began to wipe away the ketchup. It wasn't longer after when their orders came in. Locke and Terra spent quite some time catching up on all the things that had passed since their last adventure. Locke hadn't heard from anyone since he was always on the go but Terra kept in constant contact with a few of her fellow travelers. Mainly, the ones who had a set place to go home to. That consisted of Edgar, Celes (who both resided in Figaro Castle), Strago, Relm (who still had their home in Thasma), Mog, Umaro (still at the Narshe Caves) and Setzer (permanent resident of the Opera House). Once in a while she would get letters from Sabin and Gau who were off training somewhere. The way she would reply to them is by writing back to Edgar. He would always be able to find them and give them the message. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to everyone else. Cyan might have gone back to rebuild Doma, and if he did then it would take him a while to get it back to it's former glory, so he would have no time to write. Or perhaps he was finally able to let go of the past and moved to a different town? Shadow had always been mysterious and Terra never heard another word about him since the final battle between themselves and the great evil that is known only by the name of Kefka. One could only wonder what happened to Gogo ever since Celes abandoned him/her/it at the tower of the great evil that is known only by the name of Kefka. Somehow though, Terra felt that he/she/it was ok.

"Celes and Edgar?!?" Locke regained composer after having his jaw put back in place. "Well that was certainly unexpected. But now that I think about I guess those two do make a good match up…"

"Well you know how Edgar is with women. And as for Celes," Terra explained, "I don't care what she or anyone else says, as her best friend, I _KNOW_ her better than anyone. She pretends to be this tough and fierce 'I don't need a man, I'm independent! I'm a warrior!", but deep down,, it's just a bunch of crap. If it weren't then I wonder why she would always cling to you back in the past when we were fighting the great evil that is known only by the name of Kefka."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right." Locke remembered back when Rachel died after the phoenix magicite was repaired. She was right there at the top of the stairs, waiting for him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone then. He just wanted to be alone, to think things over for a while. He was also kind of annoyed that she was there, after all Celes had just listened in on _the most_ private conversation in his life, and he would have _preferred_ if those precious moments were kept only between himself and his love. And then the next thing she did really annoyed him, she asked if he was OK. Now blond people have had an infamous reputation for saying and doing stupid things, but this was ridiculous. Yes, he was ok, …_really_. Who wouldn't be if they were in his situation? His one true love hurt herself to save him, ended up getting amnesia, kicked him out of his own town and shattered his heart into a million, only to regain her memory and get put into a comatose state as soon as she gets it back, just died before his eyes. He struggled for years to barely keep alive by one thread just died right in front of his after a miracle cure failed to help her. Yes, he felt just so slap-happy he just about to shit himself in his pants. Of course he couldn't vocalize all his emotions at that point in time, it would just be so out of character for him. So he just put on his usual happy front and went to meet everyone else outside. A mixture of rage and sorrow filled him; it took all of Locke's self control just to keep a smile on his face. To top it all of Rachel wouldn't have been dead if it wasn't for the empire, which Celes joined _of her own free will_. She _knew_ what those bastards were doing and what they were up to. She was _aware_ that she killing people and destroying lives 'for the glory of the empire'. Locke felt so bitter that he might just explode. He would need time to brood over things and wallow in self pity for a bit. Probably the next time he was on the airship he'd get to do that. Now that Locke was reflecting on things from the present, he realized he was just cranky and regretted he had ever felt that way. Those feelings of hate were uncalled for. But still, he just _couldn't_ agree with people when they said Celes was pure and innocent. He liked to give people the benefit of doubt, but he didn't like shoving the truth aside and painting a pretty picture over it either. She _was_ a general of the empire, and she _wasn't_ forced to do anything unlike Terra. He didn't hate Celes, but he didn't idolize her like the others guys (such as Setzer) did. Locke seemed to have always judged people wrong. Celes wasn't the type of girl he thought she was. He thought that Edgar was just a shallow, play-boy king, but he was really a great guy who secretly helped the Returners. He thought Terra was a horrible witch that enjoyed killing people for frozen Espers. He couldn't have been more incorrect about her. Terra was unlike any other girl he had ever met before, and it _wasn't_ because she could naturally used magic and was half esper. Her moral character was very impressive and not only that but….wait, was he thinking about Terra again?!? Locke decided he had better stick to thinking about Edgar and Celes. "I just thought that Celes would always end up with Setzer. I mean the first time Setzer gave her a compliment she turned beet red. She didn't even flinch when I told her she looked pretty in a dress. I supposed Setzer is just more smooth than I am with girls."

"I haven't really talked with Setzer about how he feels with Edgar and Celes together…"

Locke glanced around and noticed that it was dusk. They would need to get to an inn soon to rest. "It's getting late Terra, do you have a room at the inn?"

Terra raised a brow at Locke's comment. "Why? Are you planning on joining me?"

"Is that an offer?" he smugly replied.

"I fail to see how my last sentence translates to 'I would love to have sleep with you right after we get inside my room at the inn, just give me a moment to get out the hand cuffs and shackles', but then again," she said as she got up from the table and began walking towards the inn, "you thieves have always been a strange type of people."

"HEY! THAT'S TREASURE HUNTER!" Locke screamed. Terra stopped walking and turned around. She winked and blew a kiss to Locke before turning around and going inside the Inn.

'Yeah, she wants me,' he thought to himself proudly, 'But I better be careful when I flirt with her. I don't want to lead her on or anything. I mean, I like her but I can't forget about my love for Rachel'.

He left 100gp on the table to pay for the meals and the rest would be the waitress's tip. After stretching for a bit Locke also made his way to the Inn. He checked in, paid for his room, and went upstairs. He was passing by a room with it's door open when Terra came out of it and bumped into him.

"Well, we just seem to be bumping into each other a lot lately, don't we?" Locke said with a smug look on his face.

"That might or might not have something to do with us being in the same small town that only has ONE inn," she replied.

"Nah, it's has nothing to do with that. It's fate."

She gave him a 'Yeah right look,' which he combated with a sweet smile that could melt iron. Terra lightened up and they both laughed light heartedly. They were about to say good night to each other when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Locke, wait a minute will you?"

"What, just a minute? For you, I'll wait forever."

Terra gave him a skeptic look. "I'm being serious!"

"You don't think I'm being sincere! Terra! How could you!" Locke began to play sniffle and gave a forlorn look as he placed an arm on it and buried his head in it, as if to hide the fact that he was (play) crying.

"Locke Cole! If you're just going to play around this whole time then I suppose I won't invite you to dinner at the Opera House!"

Locke's head shot up, fully alert. What was this? He wasn't playing around anymore for two reasons: 1)Terra was actually annoyed and 2)Did she just ask him out on a date? Er, well was about to before he screwed up. "What was that Terra?" he asked quizzically. 

"I can't take someone who has the mentality of a 2 1/2 year old child to a formal dinner party at a place like that!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Terra. I promise I'll be good at the Opera house."

"I don't know Locke, you see…" Terra started to say but was cut off by Locke's (play) begging, "BUT TERRAAAA!"

"Ugh, fine, just stop hugging my shoes and quit screaming! Everyone will wonder what is going on!"

"Nah, everyone can pretty much tell what's going on here," said a small, perky, yet familiar voice.

Terra and Locke turned to see Relm and Strago in the doorway of the room next to Terra's. Flabbergasted at the fact that she didn't know her former companions were in the room right next to hers, Terra ran over to the two and immediately began talking, leaving Locke alone on the floor. He picked himself up and joined the rest of his friends in conversation. Strago made a few comments implying the situation that he and Relm had just seen, but Terra assured them it was nothing. It wasn't long before Locke yawned and decided to go to his room to sleep. After saying goodbye to everyone he left for his room, but not before turning his head once and smiling at and Terra. Inside his room, Locke washed up and crawled into bed. It was very comfortable compared to most of the tents and sleeping bags he had been so accustomed to. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Locke thought about Terra, and about Rachel. Should he really be doing this? He should remain loyal to Rachel, not be gallivanting off with other women. Locke felt guilty about things that had happened today. He _should_ feel guilty. He was _supposed_ to. But deep down, there was a little voice that told him he didn't. He wanted to push that voice off a cliff. Was he forcing himself to feel guilty? Was he forcing himself to be miserable? There was a time when he truly felt that way, but he was questioning whether or not he really felt that way now. There were so many things running through his head that Locke decided only one course of action could be taken. Whatever happens, happens. If he was meant to move on from Rachel, then he would. He would always love her, but learn to love others as well. And if he wasn't meant to move on, then he would spend the rest of his life pining over her. That was settled. Locke glanced over and the four leaf clover he found earlier that was on a table beside the bed. He picked it up and examined it.

"So how about it little buddy? I wish that tomorrow, on my date with Terra, that it goes well enough for me to sort out my feelings."

He set the clover back down and drifted to sleep as he thought of the upcoming event with Terra tomorrow. It would be just him, and her, in a very romantic setting, with no disturbances. Locke turned over and mumbled in his sleep. "Today is my lucky day…". He began to snore softly when the clover shook gently and one of the leaves broke off of it.

*****

Terra said goodbye to Locke as he left them to go to sleep. She guessed that all that treasure hunting really did take a lot out of him. Or maybe he was just getting old. She shrugged it off and turned to the other two.

"Oh, say, if you two aren't doing anything tomorrow, would you like to join me for dinner at the Opera House?"

"Yeah! We'd love to! Right Gramps!" Relm said excitedly. "I've always wanted to go there! Maybe I'll get some new inspiration for my artwork!"

Strago smiled and accepted Terra's invitation. It would be like a small get together for them. Terra left the two and retired to her own room, thinking of how great it would be if the entire gang showed up tomorrow.

*************

For you Celes fangirls, no I don't hate her, regardless of what you might think. I actually plan on giving her a few fluff scenes with Setzer and Edgar. But I don't like her coupled with Locke, to bluntly put it. What I really dislike is when I got to a web page and find that Celes fans don't even consider that Terra and Locke can be a couple. They sit their and rant on about how Terra is like a little sister and 'there is no love triangle in FF6 like there is in FF7' crap. Considering that Terra and Locke have far more 'cute scenes' (and yes, I CAN prove that) than Celes and Locke do I really don't think that's correct. What I also dislike is how Celes is supposed to be a STRONG, and independent girl but most (and I emphasize on the MOST) fans turn her into a mushy, sappy woman because of the opera scene in which she acted _indifferent_ towards Locke's blushing. It's kind of sad that she has to get dolled up before he notices her, but maybe it's just me. Saying that Locke was in love with Celes _while he was still in love with Rachel_, and then saying _immediately_ after Rachel's death he just 'moved on over' to Celes, isn't feasible. If anything she's just rebound then, and nothing more. Anyways, I'll stop ranting, because if I go on, the rant will be twice as long as the story. That part in there about Celes is just to spite all those people that sit there and say Terra and Locke **_can't_ **be a couple and that Locke can only go with Celes. It's just my way of saying 'screw you'. :P Do I hate Celes? Nope. I don't like Celes and Locke as a couple, but I don't run around saying they _can't_ be one. Feel free to email me on this issue if you need to. Yes, I'm biased, but I still think my view of how Locke felt when Rachel died is far more realistic than most Celes and Locke fans views of that scene. 

For Celes fans (who don't mind a Locke/Terra story) that worry I will torture her for the rest of the Fic, fret not. I've already said a couple of times that I don't hate her. If I hated her, then I wouldn't have made 'A Look into the Past', a story centered around CelesI'm not going to tie the poor girl to a tree, smear pork fat all over her, then set loose rabid dogs to pick her apart limb from limb. She will actually be very friendly with all the other characters (especially Setzer and Edgar), but she won't be girly at all. I'll have her be a stereotypical tomboy, as I always thought she was. Of course, with two men vying after her affections, and her not knowing how to handle it, being a warrior and all, much fluff (and possible heart ache?) could follow (of course I'm saving the best fluff scenes for Terra and Locke). In fact, I have a few specific scenes in mind set up for her and Terra! 0.o What ever could they be? 

Back the story. So, just what is Locke getting himself into? Will he ever be able to move on? What will become of him and Terra? How will the dinner party go? And what's up with that clover? 0.o Questions? Comments? Grammatical errors that need to be fixed? Please tell me. Reviews are welcomed. Mindless praise boost my ego, and a higher ego means more work that will be done on stories. Flames humor me. If I find your flame written well enough (not the whole UR FIC SUX0RZ!1111 U NED 2 STOP CUZ UR STUPID N' J00 R 'JIS JELL-LUSS!!!111111111 [and yes, incase you couldn't figure it out, those words were supposed to be spelled wrong] ) I may just respond ;) assuming you are signed in or are brave enough to leave an email addy. I'm specifically looking forward to whatever the EvilPoptart has to say. She/He always leaves great reviews for Angela/Hawk and Terra/Locke stories. :B (assuming that he/she reads this story). I hope to update my other stories soon and once I get up a couple other stories I've been meaning to write (another one being more adventurous and dramatic T/L fic, a follow up after the defeat of Kefka, etc.) I'll update this again, unless I get enough response from people to update this first.


End file.
